1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to surgically correcting a deformed and/or degenerated spinal column, and particularly, relates to a connector for attaching a corrective device to a vertebra of a spinal column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors for attaching corrective devices to vertebra of a spinal column are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,995 discloses the use of sublaminar wiring for fixing a spinal column corrective device to the vertebra. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,995, wires are passed under and around laminae of the spinal column and then twisted together around the corrective device to connect the corrective device to the vertebra.